memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5/Lex escapes
In the building Team Arrow is surrounded by Alliance soldiers and Typhuss's own sister as Typhuss walks over to Phoebe and tries to get through the mind control. Phoebe this isn't you, don't let the Alliance or Lex control you, you are strong and wise, you are not going to shoot me what if Prue was here right now what would she think of you pointing a gun at your brother, your family says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. Phoebe backs up. Don't move Typhuss Lex can help the Federation defend Earth better by allying with the Lucian Alliance we can do just that they've got the ships and advanced technology we shouldn't fight them we should work with them Phoebe says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss still walks towards her. No he can't, they have Goa'uld ships and they use guns and rocket launchers, I don't trust them and they don't care about anyone on Earth or the Federation they are criminals says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. Lex shakes his head. It's useless Typhuss Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Phoebe. Don't listen to Lex's lies Phoebe, he doesn't care about you or anyone else only himself, he doesn't want to protect the Federation he wants to destroy it says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. Then an Alliance officer walks to them. Mr. Luthor we've got to get out of here sensors have detected the USS Polaris heading here with a fleet of Starfleet vessels the officer says as he looks at him. Lex looks at her. Phoebe if you're loyal to the Alliance you'll kill your brother Lex says as he looks at Phoebe. She pulls the trigger and Typhuss falls back to the floor and both Lex and Phoebe along with Commander Kiva and her men beam to the Ha'tak as Oliver and the others go over to Typhuss as Doctor Samuels examines him. He's all right the bullet hit a bullet proof vest Doctor Samuels says as he looks at them. Typhuss wakes up and is in pain from the impact of the bullet but not wounded. How's the head Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at Oliver. It hurts but I'm fine says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. At Starfleet Medical Oliver, Typhuss, Laurel, and Lois are sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear about Thea's condition when Will beamed down to the area. Guys I came as soon as I heard from Doctor Samuels how is she Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. We are waiting to hear from the doctors says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Doctor Crusher walks out of the room as she looks at them. We stopped the bleeding and treated the wound for infection she'll need a few days rest and we did an ultrasound and she was pregnant the baby didn't make it Beverly says as she looks at Will and the others. Typhuss looks at Doctor Crusher. That will be all Doctor Crusher says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. She nods and she let's Will walk into the room. H-hey there stranger Thea says groggy from the meds. Will sits next to the bed. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant Thea? Will asked as he looks at her. She looks at him as she took his hand. Because I didn't want you to worry about me so much when I go off on trips Thea says as she looks at Will. He smiles at her. The baby would of been great we'll try again when you're up and about Will says as he looks at her. Thea smiles at him and Will kisses her forehead and walks out of the room to let her rest as he does Oliver pins him to the wall. YOU ARE ONE DEAD MAN YOU KNOCKED MY SISTER UP AND SHE NEARLY WAS KILLED Oliver shouts as he looks at Will who is pinned to the wall. Typhuss grabs his arm and explains Thea's actions. Oliver, they are in love, Will loves her they love each other back off Oliver says Typhuss as he removes Oliver's hold on Will. Will coughs as he's holding his neck. She should of stayed with Roy Oliver says and he walks away as Chloe walks by him. Hey I heard what happened Typhuss how is she? Chloe asked as she looks at her cousin. Typhuss looks at Chloe. Thea's fine but she lost the baby says Typhuss as he looks at Chloe. Chloe looks at Will and hugs him. I'm sorry for your lost Will Chloe says as she looks at him. Will looks at her. Thanks Chloe Will says as he looks at her. She looks at them both. What's wrong with Oliver? Chloe asked as she looks at them. Typhuss explains to Chloe what happened. Thea and I were trying to rescue Phoebe from the Lucian Alliance and Lex, Lex shot her with a staff weapon, Thea went down and Alliance soldiers were closing in on my position I had to get the hell out of there I left Thea behind, I didn't have a choice says Typhuss as he looks at Chloe. Chloe looks at him. I'm not mad Typhuss like you said you had no choice but to get out of there Chloe says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at his cousin. Thanks, Phoebe was brainwashed by the Alliance, I have to tell Oliver says Typhuss as he looks at Chloe then leaves to find Oliver. Captain wait the mothership jumped to hyperspace we have no way of tracking it and also tell Oliver I'm sorry but I love Thea and she loves me Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at his nephew and goes to find Oliver. In the Arrowcave Oliver is practicing with his bow and arrows with a picture of Will on the bulleye when Typhuss walked out of the elevator. Felicity turned in for the night if you're looking for her Oliver says as he fires another arrow at the picture. Typhuss walks over to him. Its my fault that Thea nearly died not Will's, Lex shot her with a staff weapon, Thea went down and Alliance soldiers were closing in on my position I had to get the hell out of there I left Thea behind, I didn't have a choice, I'm sorry, Will says he is sorry, that he loves Thea and that she loves him says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He looks at him. You left my little sister when she was shot by a Jaffa staff weapon damn it Typhuss she nearly died Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left Thea there I should have got her to safety and to a doctor I feel bad about this Oliver and she's a member of my family says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. That's right and you're a member of mine and I forgive you but you should of got her out of there Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I know that now, you're right Oliver says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. I'm sorry about Phoebe Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss as he puts his bow down. Typhuss walks with him to the computer. Thanks, the Alliance ship jumped to hyperspace we have no way of tracking it says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. And let me guess we won't know the next time they drop out of hyperspace will we? Oliver asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. That's right, I bet they are heading for Alliance space says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him and then at the star map.